


The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The fic where Keith gets bitten by a truth bug and he spills a few big secrets.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> kskashbdief this is my first fic pls dont flame me
> 
> also dont be shy to leave feedback in the comments but please be nice im sensitive

"Alright Paladins!" Coran says cheerfully, clapping his hands together. "For this mission we just need to collect supplies." Coran activates the map hologram and zooms into the planet they have to visit. "This planet is called Utryria. It shouldn't have any dangerous inhabitants, and there have been no signs of the Galra. It should be easy, but be careful just in case." The paladins nodded. 

"I already sent the list of supplies to your lions, so get on your way! Good luck," Allura says, smiling brightly.

~~~~

"Alright, I just need two Gohiri, four Tradehines, a Yitroalara, and seven Drorix. Seems easy enough," Keith mumbles to himself. After putting Red on autopilot heading to the destination, he gets up out of his seat to stretch. He is bored. Severely. After some thinking, he finds a way to fix that. The red paladin smirks to himself as he walks over to the comms button that transmits to the blue lion. He leans close to the mic and presses the button.

"HEY LANCE," he shouts. The blue paladin yelps. Keith sits back in his seat, satisfied with Lances reaction. Lance huffs indignantly, a blush spreading across his face. Keith found it oddly endearing. 𝘕𝘰, 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.

"Not cool. I'll get you back for that one." Keith raises his eyebrow, dropping the smirk to look innocent.

"Oh?" he says purely.

"Yep. I bet I'll find all of my supplies before you." Keith glances at the map. They were just heading down into the turquoise planets atmosphere, if you could call it that. Keith got out of his seat for a head start. 

"You're on," he says, and as soon as they land, Keith is sprinting out of the red lion and onto the starch yellow ground of Utryria. 

~~~~

The planet was a lot more beautiful in person. Keith knew it was gorgeous from looking at it on the map, but... wow. The sky was ocean blue, almost like earth but way more saturated. There were magenta rock things scattered everywhere, and the ground was a perfect sandy texture.

"Hey Pidge, is it safe to breathe in this air?" Hunk asks, obviously taken in by the planets beauty. Pidge flips up their wrist and activates their scanner. They knit their eyebrows.

"Nah, the air is way too thick," they say. "It appears the sandy floor has floated into it too, so it would be very scratchy and damage your throat" Lances shoulders slump upon hearing the news. 

"Damn, why does every planet want to kill us?" Keith says sadly. Pidge shrugs, obviously not interested in his question, and marches ahead of the group, most likely heading towards their first supply region. Keith suddenly remembers Lance challenging him and bolts. He could hear the remaining paladins shouting, but he just kept running towards where the Tradehines were located.

When he got there, all he saw was trees. Tall trees with neon yellow... vines? It's hard to tell if they even are trees at all. The woes of a nineteen year old stuck in space fighting an evil force that wants to kill everyone, including you. Keith turns his wrist up and looks at the list that flashes to life. It says that the Tradehines are located where trees with neon yellow vines are, so Keith was in the right place. He starts walking around and searching for royal blue blobs.

He had only found two when something leaps out of the trees and onto his arm. Keith slowly looks down to his forearm and saw that it was a rose colored beetle-looking... thing. Keith slowly reaches up to activate his comms with his free arm.

"Um, guys, there's a beetle thing on my arm. It just... leaped out of the trees." 

"Scan it and send it to Pidge." Hunk says. Keith slowly reaches out his arm and aims his scanner onto it. When he sends it to Pidge, all he heard from them was a sharp inhale.

"What? What is it, Pidge?" Shiro questions frantically. There was a few seconds of silence before Pidge bursts out laughing.

"It's a Stracelia. If one gets bitten by it, it can cause the person to only speak the truth for 24 vargas. Holy shit, the blackmail I could get from this!" Keith hears Shiro sigh tiredly. 

"Pidge, no."

"Pidge yes!" Lance replies happily.

"How does Keith get the thing off of him?" There were a few more beats of silence.

"Well... it says here to just slowly kneel to the ground and let it crawl off by itself."

"Aww" Lance whines. "I wanted to get some blackmail for Keith. The guy has no dirt on him!" Keith could practically hear Pidge smirk.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Keith's heart beat quickens as he feels his whole body go ice cold.

"Pidge-" he starts. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺? 𝘕𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘵- Keith's thoughts were cut off by Hunk.

"Just get the thing off, man. It shouldn't be that hard." Keith nods, then realizes the paladins couldn't see him.

"U-uh, yeah I'll do that now." 

The group disconnects and Keith slowly kneels down to the ground. He lays his forearm onto the surprisingly cold ground and waits for the beetle thing to climb down. He sat there for a few doboshes, but the Stracelia refused to move. 

"Uh, guys... it's not moving." He says, getting impatient.

"Well, looks like I'll be winning," Lance says smugly. Keith's scowl deepens.

"Hey, that isn't fair. I can't control this bug."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten it on your arm in the first place."

"It literally jumped down! From a tree!"

"Alright guys, calm down." Shiro butts in.

"How am I supposed to calm down when there is a bug on my arm that could make me speak the truth for over a day if it doesn't get the fuck off!"

"Language," Pidge says. Keith muttered a half hearted shut up in response.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Keith, I get it. Have you tried shaking your arm to get it off?" Shiro says.

"No, lemme give that a try." He shakes his arm a bit. Up and down, left and right, but the bug still wouldn't budge. 

"Nope," Keith says, popping the P. He could hear Lance make a noise of achievement, probably finding another thing on his list. That just made Keith even angrier.

"What about nudging it with your finger?" Hunk suggests. 

"Careful, it might take the opportunity to bite your finger," Pidge warns. Keith should have weighed his options in his head, but he isn't thinking at all.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I just want this thing off so I can continue searching for tradahinnies or whatever."

"It's Tradehines, dumbass," Lance says to Keith.

"Fuck off," was all Keith said to him before he reached out his finger to shove the little rose beetle off of his arm. It was sort of working, then the little fucker latched onto his finger.

"Shit," he mumbles. "Uh, it's on my finger."

"And Pidge is right, once again." Pidge says to themself.

Keith shakes his hand a little and the bug latches onto his finger. By biting it. At first it doesn't feel like anything, but then it starts to sting. Badly.

"Oh, you motherfucker!" The bug falls off as Keith shakes his hand and scuttles away.

"Did it bite you?" Lance asks, sounding a little too hopeful. Keith grips his finger hard as if it would somehow stop the stinging. 

"Yes," he hisses through his clenched teeth. He hears Pidge shout a little yes! as he stumbles to his feet.

"We should head back then," Shiro says. 

"I think I'm gonna pass out..." Keith mumbles, slurring all his words. Suddenly the world is not under his feet and there are several voices shouting a name... his name? Maybe, it's too hard to tell. The last thing he sees as his head lolls to the side is a little tiny rose colored bug, and it almost seems to be smiling at him in achievement.


	2. Chapter 2 because how do you title chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance painted a pout on his face. "C'mon Keith, lemme ask a few questions!" he pleaded. Pidge pulled their hands together and pouted even more than Lance. "Just classic truth or dare ones! Except it's just truth," Lance said. Dammit, Keith thought. There was a part of him that wanted to spill his secrets to Lance, so of course he has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sKSKADNEWJEEADHWEJ wh-
> 
> im-
> 
> i know 160 hits isn't a lot but jESUS i never expected anyone to click at all so thank you so much 🥺✨💕❤😘

Keith's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. It took a while for Keith to come to, but he recognized where he was. He started pointing out details in his head to slow his heart beat. _Lights, bright lights. Blue blanket draped over him. Bandage over his pointer finger. Black under suit._ Wait, why was he in his under suit?

"Oh, you're awake!" Keith recognized the voice as Coran's. The rest of the paladins, including Allura, gathered around Keith. That's when the head ache set in. He groaned and cradled his head in his hands, cursing under his breath. 

"Ah, yes, Stracelia bugs can do that to you." Coran chuckled and handed Keith some thick blue liquid in a cup. Keith sipped it tentatively. "Don't worry, it won't kill you. In fact, it'll quell your head ache!" It tasted strangely like apples and mint. Soon after Keith gulped all of it down, his head ache faded. 

"So," Shiro clapped. Keith flinched slightly. "Coran, why don't you inform Keith about the affects of the bug?" Coran's face lit up, clearly happy to enlighten Keith.

"Well, Pidge gave you the jist of it, but most details were left out." Coran said cheerfully. "Yes, the bug does cause the victim to only speak truth for twenty-four varga, however, humans react differently, not to mention the Galra in your blood. This means the effects will last for..." Coran tapped around on his tablet. "Around three quintents to a movement!" Keith groaned and flopped back into the bed, digging the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. He heard Lance and Pidge snicker. 

"When one tries to lie, they cannot. The feeling varies for everyone, some people even feeling pain. They only answer questions aimed at them, so no confusion will happen. The victim cannot speak at all unless they answer the question truthfully."

"Is that it?" Keith said. Coran hummed and scrolled.

"Oh! I don't know if this applies to you, but for Galrans, if they are asked to do a task, they will do it if there is at least a little part of them that wants to. Now I will be testing if it has taken affect yet. I am going to ask you an obvious question, and you must try and lie. Understand?" Keith nodded. Coran put his tablet down onto a nearby counter. 

Lance started to ask something, obviously eager to get dirt on Keith, but Shiro slapped his hand over Lances mouth.

"How old are you, number 4?" Keith smirked slightly.

 _"Sixty-nine,"_ he wanted to say, but suddenly his tongue began to feel heavy, and his throat felt like he had swallowed pounds of sand. He frowned. 

"Nineteen," he said reluctantly. Pidge made a little noise of happiness. Keith's shoulders slumped.

"Alright, I think we know if it's worked now," Hunk said.

"Can I like, blast music for the rest of the week until I'm back to normal?" Keith asked. He already knew the answer. Of course he couldn't, what if they get attacked? It'll be bad for his fighting.

Allura shook her head. "I think you already know why, but look at this in a positive light! It'll be a great way to bond with your teammates, gain trust!"

"I trust them with my life, but not with my secrets!" Keith groaned. He hopped out of the bed. "Fuck this. If you need me I'll be in my room, but only get me for emergencies." Lance had somehow twisted out of Shiro's grip and slid in front of Keith.

Keith quickly jammed his fingers in his ears and started loudly saying "LALALALALA." He ran past Lance and bolted towards his room, still shouting the tune.

~~~~

Keith sat in his room, playing with his knife. He had changed out of his under suit into his usual attire. Being an introvert, he had been enjoying this alone time. He'd lived by himself for a long time. He could handle a week. Keith sighed loudly. 

Was he... bored? No. Being with the crew must have softened him. Keith's stomach grumbled at him. He _could_ use some food...

Keith stepped out of his room, looking left and right for any signs of Pidge or Lance. When he found nothing, he continued towards the kitchen. 

He wasn't worried about Shiro. He already knew most of his secrets, and he knew Keith's boundaries. Keith wasn't worried about Hunk, Allura, or Coran either. They all seemed too considerate and kind to invade on Keith's space. 

Keith breathed a sigh of relief when he made it into the kitchen without any predicaments. There was already a bowl of goo on the counter with Keith's name scribbled on a sticky note. He recognized the hand writing as Hunks. 

He grabbed the bowl and made his way out of the kitchen to his room, when suddenly strikingly blue eyes approached him, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Jesus, Lance! You can't just do that!" Pidge materialized next to him. When Keith realized what Lances intentions might be, he tried to swerve him, but failed to when Lance got a hold of his forearms. Keith flinched. He tried to tug free, but Lances grip was strong.

"Let go of me," he said through gritted teeth. Keith noticed the flicker of concern in Lances eyes, but it quickly faded as he let go.

Lance painted a pout on his face. "C'mon Keith, lemme ask a few questions!" he pleaded. Pidge pulled their hands together and pouted even more than Lance. "Just classic truth or dare ones! Except it's just truth," Lance said. _Dammit,_ Keith thought. There was a part of him that wanted to spill his secrets to Lance, so of course he had to.

Keith turned his head away and pouted even worse than the duo before him _combined_. "Fine," he said angrily. They cheered.

~~~~

Keith shoveled the goo into his mouth in frustration as he plopped himself onto the couch in the lounge. Pidge clapped their hands.

"Alright," they said mischievously. Keith could feel his gut sink. Pidge looked to Lance and smiled.

"You wanna go first?" they asked. A sly grin spread across his face.

"Fuck yes," he said. Lance turned towards Keith, and Keith turned away, avoiding his piercing gaze. Keith shoveled more goo into his mouth as if that would calm him down.

"Who was..." Keith felt his heart drop as soon as Lance started talking. "Your first crush." Keith choked on his goo. "It can be a fictional character or celebrity too, if that's the answer." Keith continued coughing.

"Oh you went straight for it, huh?" Pidge snickered. "You good bro?" they asked. Keith recovered from his coughing fit to address Lances question. He wanted to lie. He had to. Could he just be vague?

"A fictional character."

"From what fictional world?"

"Avatar last airbender."

"Which character?" Lance persisted. Keith's ears burned. He wanted to lie. He _had_ to.

 _"Azula,"_ he tried. _"Suki,"_ but his throat went dry and his tongue went limp.

"I won't judge," Lance said, leaning forward. Keith swallowed some goo before opening his mouth to answer truthfully.

"Sokka," he choked out shamefully. His whole body was heating up, waiting for the inevitable response. The slurs, the disgusted look. At least Pidge was here with him.

Lance leaned back with a surprised look on his face. Even Pidge was surprised, and Keith was pretty sure she knew that Keith was gay. Keith could feel the embarrassment set in. Sure, he didn't think Lance was homophobic, but he didn't think that about that one foster family. And that hadn't turned out well. 

Keith started getting up and backing away, the shame spreading throughout his chest. "I'm sorry, I should just-"

"No! No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting that." Keith felt relief flood through him and his shoulders relaxed. Everything is fine. Keith's fine.

"You thought Keith was straight?" Pidge asked. They doubled over and started laughing. Keith giggled. Lance's face turned extra red. Keith quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm a little offended, honestly."

"How am I always the one left out on things! First Pidge, now you?" Lance groaned in frustration. "Wait, does anyone else know?" Keith thought about it.

"Well," he said. "I grew up with Shiro, so he knows, obviously. I don't know if Hunk knows, and Allura knows because... well actually I don't know how she found out. Probably because of the mice. And then of course Pidge, but I don't know how they found out either."

Pidge sat up and adjusted their glasses. "Well I mean it's quite obvious. With my gaydar, I easily sussed him out. No straight man wears tights pants such as those." They gestured towards Keith's crotch. Keith felt his face heat up. "And the biker gloves. I've watched enough media to realize no straight person wears biker gloves."

"W-what do you mean?" Keith asked, still stunned from their previous comment. 

"For example, Catra from the reboot of She-Ra. Coincidence? I think not." 

"But..." Lance said with a lost look on his face. "It makes sense, but I have gaydar too, how could I not sense it?" Keith's heart did acrobats. Lance isn't straight? 

Pidge laughed and patted Lances arm. "Oh, my dear sweet bisexual child. You are very oblivious to many things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty looks like im finished here. i dont think ill keep a schedule for posting since i just get random bursts of creativity and i cant control it sksdcsbudfw
> 
> also i knew id get a comment about my username, i always do 
> 
> again, if there are any errors let me know bc i dont have an editor bc no one knows i write fanfic so,,, and aLSO if you have any requests for the fic or questions please comment them.
> 
> i dont have a tumblr but my dear friend does and ill link it below, so if you wanna snoop around in it or ask something go ahead, although i would rather all questions be asked in the comments
> 
> and sorry if this is bad im just a mere student and i know close to nothing about writing. constructive criticism is appreciated!!!
> 
> friends tumblr: https://pretend-im-creative.tumblr.com/


	3. Please don't hate me

Hey guys uhhhhhhhhhhh so,,,,,

My life is pretty sucky.... all the time.. but recently its been uber sucky. I went into this fic with no plan whatsoever because that's just me and I'm uneducated. This was also my first fic and God has supplied me with zero motivation whatsoever so it was bound to end up like this. I might write other stuff, but right now? School has taken over my whole life. Sorry. I mean... it's not like I had many readers in the first place. Shout out to those who have read my 2 chapters. Maybe I'll come back to this later. Maybe not. Who knows. I do have other fic ideas in mind. If any of y'all have fic ideas that no one has written or you just want someone else to write or whatever, leave it in the comments. I'm also in the She-Ra, Haikyuu, BNHA, and Percy Jackson fandom. If anyone writes recommendations, chances are I won't write it right away. I also have no guarantee that I'll write them. I'm barely passing Spanish right now so... Yeah. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all the way through!! if there are any errors, please let me know in the comments


End file.
